simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Union of Monto
General Overview The Grand State of Monto (also refered to informally as Monto) is a commonwelath with limited Monarchy and Fascist elements. The commonwealth is comprised of three states within Monto known as Berliova, Montanna, and Cundang the Capital Rona is located in Berliova. Monto is the most northern state on the western coast of Southern Fish. It is Bordered by the countries of CCA Socialist States, The Democratic Union of Santa karol (formerly known as the United People of Nabatto), The Commonwealth of Chilon, and Miramar. Monto has a land area of about 20,000mi and has a 200mi coastline which is home to many beautiful towns and prosperous coastal cities. The majority of Montos population centers, Factories, military Installations, and Capital (Rona) are located in the North State of Berliova though Analysts predict a steady growth of population in the other states of Montanna and Cundang as space becomes scarce and living expenses increase. Historically Monto has been a Kingdom ruled by a dynasty of ruthless Dictators but steady reform in ancient times has created a more democratic style of government with shifts between leftist and rightist forms of government occuring periodically. Monto has recently acquired the role of Finance Minister to the NATO federation one of the premier federations of White Giant and is a leader in the Southern Fish region History Ancient Times (Formation 563-1564) Not much is known about the land area of Monto before the settling of Elizabeth town in the central plains of Monto it was thought to been mainly inhabited by nomads and herders which used its flatlands and plains to feed there stock. There have also been discoveries of a small civilization existing in the southern marshes. Elizabeth town was formed by a group of herders and farmers who needed a distribution center to trade surplus goods slowly a hierarchy and social system formed with a war lord leading the city along with a civillian leader who took care of domestic affairs. During this time Monto was most prominently known for there exquisite furniture and their distinguished swords and fighting style they fought in formations of horsemen due to their open plains and fought viciously against any percieved intruders and conducted brutal raids against the Nabattan war lords of the east. Middle Ages (Unification 1564-1570) During the Unification period of Montan history Elizabeth town expanded under the leadership of Harry Saunders they Unified all the local towns and governships and declared the state of Monto a new entity on June 24 1570. Geography Politics/Government The Grand State of Monto is a Commonwealth of three states Berliova, Montanna, and Cundang. Monto has a Monarch but the Monarchy holds no power and "is merely a historical monument" as stated by President Johnston. Monto is a multiparty system with the most prominent parties being the MNP (Montan National Party the largest party currently has elements of Fascism in their Ideology) RCP (The Revolutionary Communist Party) SDP (Social Democratic Party a liberal minded party with socialist ideals) and the MPP (Monarchs People Party) currently the president Rick Johnston is a moderate in the MNP and is pushing to modernize the economy, increase wages, combat unemployment, relieve shortages, and build a strong efficient diversified economy mainly based on CCPCs. Foriegn Relations Monto has historically had poor warlike relations with is neighbor to the east Nabatto hostilities are not expected to continue due to Montan economic dominance over its neighbor. Monto also maintains good relations and embassies with/in all members of NATO it mantains a ministry position that oversees the economic situation of NATO. Monto is also a member of NATO FTA and buys many goods from its members increasing the economic wellbeing of the participating nations and corporations. Monto has recently become part of the United Kingdoms of Oceania a supranation consisting of several nations across WG. Economy Overview The Grand State Of Monto has an educated workforce of just over 5,000,000 people that produce about 600,000,000,000 Dolleuros worth of goods every year (120,000 Dolleuros per worker and about 59,000 per capita). Unemployment has increased recently (17%) due to an influx of migrants but plans are being made to build new state and private corps to employ these people and increase the GDP of Monto The economy of Monto is mostly high tech which accounts for 336,000,000,000 Dolleuros of annual production in Monto. While the economy of Monto is currently not diversified analysts predict and increase in industry, food and mining as the population increases. The Economy of Monto is mostly controlled by the government of Monto but there is a small and thriving private sector as well which is home to Montos most valuable corporation (Terra Electric Components 14). There are also plans to publicize many state corporations and encourage more private enterprise in Monto to increase efficiency and welfare in Monto. Workers in Monto enjoy healthy and productive working conditions with a strong social security program and active pensions which provide a stable retirement plan. Salaries paid in Monto are also high due to government regulation averaging around 35,000 dolleuros a year (and rising) this way workers are provided an incentive to produce high quality goods efficiently with on average corporations producing 20% more then expected monthly. Military Montos military force is ranked at 350th in the world and is expected to decline after demilitirization Monto has cut the costs of maitenence of the military by 75% and reorganization is under way Monto hopes to have an effective and complete fighting force by 2940 Navy Montan Naval forces include all aircraft carriers and there escorting fleets. Montan Naval forces are used as a versatile supporting element that is capable of providing assistance in air superiority missions, close ground support and missile attacks along with conventional naval battles. The Montan Navy can deploy quickly to anywhere in the world and can provide this support to any allies. Homefront Defensive Forces This segment of the Montan military forces consists of the Garrisons and Air Defense forces of Monto. These forces are tasked with slowing, restricting, and damaging any invasion forces. A large part of this force are the fortifications which form three defense zones or states known as Berliova, Cundang and Montanna Ground Assault Divisions This segment of the Monatn Military forces consists of basic offensive ground units they are used for invasion of other countries and attacks on invading forces Ground Defense Divisions This segment of Monatn Military Forces consist of defensive units that can be used to defend strategic positions in countries under attack and block invading forces and recapture lost territory. Air Assault Divisions This segment of the Montan Military Forces consist of Air Attack Divisions incuding Fighter Units, Air Combat Units, and Bomber Wings these segments account for a substantial part of the Montan Military and are essential to the defense of Monto NATO These Integrated Land divisions of NATO would be used to help cut cost of military and still provide everyone n the NATO federation with Suitable defense no NATO divisions have been created but discussion is ongoing between members of NATO. Special Forces Special forces in Monto consist of Navy Seals units, Special forces Units, Occupation Units, airbase Construction Units, and Air Transport Units these small specialized forces are the most highly trained units in Monto and provide crucial support to main battle operations. Infrastructure Transportation Transportation in Monto is mostly dominated by the automobile which operate on a network of about 15,000 miles of roads including a highway system that connects many major cities in the state of Berliova. Mass Transit in Monto is limited with most mass transit occuring on buses in major cities. The rail system is mostly used for connecting factories and distribution centers 90% of all products travel on the rail system at one point. There is a small personal airline industry in Monto but no major commercial airlines the government has made plans to build an international airport in Berliova in the near future. Energy Personal Energy consumption in Monto is meassured at about 96,000,000 KWH annually. With additional consumption of electricity by factories. This electricity is bought from Solva Electric a state controlled corporation that employs 230,000 workers. There is no nuclear power consumption in Monto but plans have been going around to build a nuclear power plant in the near future. Education Education in Monto is highly effective and completely public with a rating of 150 annual costs are about 13 billion Dolleuros but private investment is also high at about 12.5 billion Doleuros these donations keep much pressure off the Federal government to produce funds for education. Currently the education system consists of 2800 elementary schools, 1760 High Schools, and 31 Colleges the education system employs about 300,000 people and provides high end education for 3,000,000 students. Health The Health system of Monto consists of 120 Hospitals with 5 special clinics it employs 300,000 people, and the government spends 30 billion Dolleuros annually in healthcare cost, though most of this cost is covered through profits from health insurance. With a life expectancy of 61.5 years the healthcare system of Monto is considered effective and provides Monto with a steady population growth (Birth rate 2.493) (Death Rate 1.246). Current Events Formation of the Supranation (UKO) with Kingdom of Constantine and Kingdom of Prussia new currency (CUC) has been issued counterfieting is rampant Demilitirization has occured leading to great lessening in expenses debt is going down new organization of military is in effect Public corps have been created Genovna Oil and Hamm High Tech Services government has announced official intention to publicize all corps along with this publicization salaries are expected to increase 25% in coming years State corps are begining to fully mature and produce profits of which have not been seen in many years Government announces intention to build 6 new private corps owned and operated by Jansens Product employment is expected to be good in the future years Rick Johnston has announced intention to retire and drawn up plans for the formation of the NNP